First Night Back
by PoisnousPixie
Summary: The first night back in Cephiro, sees Umi having trouble sleeping. Manga and Anime Compliant.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The first time they met, Umi hadn't really had time to get to know Clef- in fact, they didn't get that chance until much, much later. She couldn't even really remember her thoughts the first time she saw him clearly. She **had** just had the (very stable) floor of Tokyo Tower fall out from under her, been caught mid-air by a giant flying fish, and realized she was not in Tokyo anymore.

It was a stressful afternoon.

So when Clef appeared, looking no more than ten and like he was running late to an anime convention, had not exactly been someone she had time for. The things he explained, the respect his very presence demanded, had not helped with her panicked mind.

She only spoke to him once after that first meeting, when she begged Mokona for the power needed to fight, to help Hikaru before the girl got herself killed on her account.

There hadn't been much time for contemplation then either.

Just pain and adrenaline and purpose.

When she went back to Tokyo with the others, part of her wanted to shove the whole adventure to the back of her mind. To say it was nothing but a nightmare she'd gotten dragged into.

But she couldn't ignore the quick friendship that had been struck up between Fuu, Hikaru, and herself.

Or the horrible things that had happened to them.

The horrible things they'd been forced to do.

When they found themselves back in Cephiro- in that broken, dying land that had been so pretty when they'd first gone, she found herself with a clearer mind.

She was able to focus and think, and actually pay attention to what Guru Clef had to say.

She was still angry at him.

Furious, even.

He had known what was actually expected of them. The horrible things he was asking, but not telling them of.

But it was a quiet fury. One she'd had time to digest. And that night, after having met with everyone, and steeling herself for the battles to come to protect Cephiro, Umi found herself laying awake.

Hikaru drifted off quickly, and Fuu had followed, but Umi lay in bed and stared at the ceiling, pondering what had become of Cephiro, and the hand she'd held in it.

She decided, eventually, that she wasn't angry. Not really. She was hurt. Pained that Clef had trusted them to find the Rune Gods, to revive the spirits and take them into battle, but had not trusted them with the knowledge of what they were meant to do.

This pain kept her awake, this growing worry that blossomed in her chest.

They had fought for Cephiro before, and it had all fallen to hell on their triumph. For weeks, Umi had cried herself to sleep at night with the memory of their battle with Princess Emeraude. She had hated herself and the knowledge of the blood on her hands- on their hands.

What if, somehow, they just made things worse again? Could they make things worse?

Umi slipped away from the bed she shared with the other knights, bare feet making no noise as she left the bedroom they'd been given, and down the halls.

The castle was huge, with large winding halls and so many doors she couldn't begin to guess where anything was. She found her way to Clef, nonetheless.

It was weird, how easy it was, as she glided through the halls, the need for sleep at the edge of her mind. She froze, when she came to stand outside tall doors.

Beyond them, she knew, was Master Mage, Guru Clef. How exactly, she knew, Umi wasn't sure. Maybe it was because he'd helped give them their magic, or maybe Celes was helping her- she could feel the old dragon there, a constant presence, piece of her that she'd gained and lost between worlds.

Taking a deep breathe, trying to ease herself, Umi lifted a hand, ready to knock. And froze again.

What could she say to him, to make right the wrongs she'd done?

There was no time to contemplate, however, as the door swung open, and she found her eyes locked with Clef's.

Blue met blue, and his voice, soft and concerned in a way it had never been before, broke the silence between them.

Their conversation that night, was the first genuine one Umi would have with the Master Mage of Cephiro.

It was the first time, she felt the guilt lifted from her slender shoulders.

When he left the room, promising a potion to help her rest, Umi sank into the seat he'd conjured for her. Felt his magic all around her, felt the magic inside her respond to it, calming the raging storms inside her heart and soul.

Sleep did not come still, but at least the worry was gone. The guilt of Princess Emeraude's death would never truly leave her, she would never forget it, never truly forgive herself for the first human she'd ever been forced to take part in killing- but there was a sense of peace and awareness. Knowledge of why it had happened, and hope to make up for it now.

"Here," Clef had returned, a small glass in his hand, filled with a murky purple liquid that smelled of lavender and vanilla, "It will help you sleep. Drink it, and go back to your room, Umi."

Carefully, she took the glass, and took a hesitant sip. Her mouth filled with the taste of chamomile and honey, despite it's scent. The glass was small, even in her hands, and a few sips finished it off. Clef smiled, as he took the glass back, and she gave him a sleepy smile back, as she stood, "Thank you, Master Clef."

He nodded her head, and watched her leave, Umi could feel his eyes on her, until the doors closed behind her.

When she returned to the bedroom, there was no one there. She would have worried, if the potion hadn't set in fully, and making the world around her feel pleasantly fuzzy and out of focus. The bed was soft and warm now, and she slid into the center of it without a thought, drifting off as soon as she pulled the blankets up around her chin.

That night, she dreamt of good things- her friendships that had been gained since her first trip to Cephiro, her parents, the excitement she felt at every use of her magic. A bright future she hoped to reach. It was the first good night sleep she'd had in a long time, and she slept so deeply, she did not feel it as Hikaru and Fuu returned to the bed to sleep as well.

**AN:** So, this is the first thing I've ever written for Magic Knight Rayearth, and I hope my characterization is alright. I wrote this for the MKR Shipping Week on tumblr, which you can find info on at fuckyeahrayearth's tumblr.


End file.
